


Birthday Boy

by viscaneymessi



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Leo wants it to be a surprise but things don't go as planned, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Neymar's birthday, also sexual tension, but cute I'm sobbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscaneymessi/pseuds/viscaneymessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Neymar's Birthday and Leo wants to surprise him, but things don't go as planned.  One food fight full of chocolate syrup and lingering kisses later Neymar has one of the best birthdays of his life and it's shared with all of the people most important in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THIS IS REALLY CUTE AND IM CRYING WHILE WRITING THIS SO YOU ALL WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS. Also this is a sorry (I guess) for doing all that angsty stuff in my Ares series (which will hopefully be updated tomorrow but no promises bc im a terrible person???). Lmao @abbey (aka xxpaynoxx) this is for you ily.
> 
> As always, please be sure to comment any questions or just if you like the story! The support really helps :)... Also!! I will soon be writing soo much more because of summer so expect more updates soon!! And to all of those with exams that you still need to take GOOD LUCK AND I LOVE YOU... enjoy xx  
> p.s follow my tumblr blog: viscaneymessi (if you want to) :))
> 
> -Kiarra

The sun had still been asleep when Messi had begun to prepare for the day ahead of him.  Everything seemed perfect, the decorations were set in the dining room, the food was cooking up and smelled delicious, his boy was still fast asleep upstairs and he couldn’t be more excited.

There were balloons everywhere, of all different colors, floating up on the ceiling and even some on the floor that he blew up himself.  And boy, was that laborious, he kept blowing and blowing until he was red in the face.  It was a good thing that he had a bunch of practice in that area of action, or he may have fainted.  So he stood, hunched over the kitchen stove cooking up a grand breakfast for Neymar to wake up to.

The toast was in the toaster, the strawberries and bananas were chopped, and he was flipping their chocolate chip pancakes while humming half-remembered tunes in his head.  His hips were swaying with the broken song as he poured more batter on the pan, a soft sizzle erupting as the pancakes began to cook.  He was about to add the chocolate chips when he suddenly felt two large warm arms wrap around his torso and the weight of a head rest on his shoulder.  Surprised, he jumped a little, causing the sleepy boy behind him to chuckle in his ear.

“What are you doing up this early amor?” the husky voice purred, causing chills to run down the smaller boy’s neck.  Leo took the pan off the heat and turned around to face the boy who shouldn’t be awake at this _ungodly_ hour.

“What are you doing up, Ney? It- this was all supposed to be a surprise,” he pouted, disappointed that he couldn’t surprise him before he got up.

“I’m sorry amor, the bed got cold when you left and then I woke up and you were gone so I came down to find this.  I still am very surprised, you did a wonderful job,” Neymar replied, leaning in to kiss Leo on the forehead.  Leo sighed, finally wrapping his arms around the neck of the Brazilian.

“How’s about I help you with the rest of breakfast?” Leo hummed with content and appreciation and Neymar untangled himself, finally out of his sleepy phase, regaining his usual childish attitude, “Well then. Chop, chop, no time to waste,” he exclaimed, slapping Leo’s butt playfully.

Leo straightened up and saluted Neymar as a soldier would to a general, “Sir, yes Sir.”

Neymar saluted back to him and marched his way over to the refrigerator to get the eggs needed for Leo’s “world famous” omelets.  He stacked a total of seven eggs in his lanky arms and began to walk back to the little chef currently flipping perfectly golden pancakes.  Neymar was so distracted by Leo’s pancake flipping skills that his leg got caught on one of the corners of a table and all but one of the eggs flew out of his arms and onto the back of Leo.  Most of them bounced off of his back and land on the floor behind him, though one did manage to explode on Leo’s butt.

“Oops,” Neymar said through a fit of giggles, “I did- I did not mean to do that.”

Leo turned off the stove and turned around, slowly giving Neymar the meanest glare he could muster before grabbing the package of flour next to the stove, “It was an accident, was it?” he said threateningly.

Neymar’s eyes went wide when he realized what was about to happen, but before he could make a run for it, flour was already flying towards him, covering him with the white powder making it look like he was a ghost.

The thick substance coated his hair and he groaned, knowing it would take years to get it all out, “You’ll regret that Messi,” Ney said, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

“Bring it,” Leo cried as he began to run around the kitchen table, ammunition (chocolate chips) prepped and ready for attack.  Neymar ran quickly to Leo just as he was about to run again, and wrapped a firm arm around his torso to keep him from running.  Leo’s back was against Neymar’s chest, and Messi felt very vulnerable, nowhere to run to, upset that he only had chocolate as a weapon. 

He felt Neymar dip down and whisper, “I love you babe,” then proceed to crack the only remaining egg on his head.  Leo felt the cold yolk drip down the sides of his head, cringing at the weird sensation of a feeling.  Quickly, Leo lunged forward, plunging his hand in the bowl full of batter and turneding around to smear the gooey substance across the still laughing Brazilian face.  Ney’s face was priceless, Leo wanted to take a picture of it and frame it on his wall.  But he didn't have enough time as soon enough, the surprised look turned into an evil one, and scared Leo turned around and began to run.

“Come back here Messi,” Neymar yelled, trying to find something to throw at him. Leo ran out of the room, leading Neymar out as well, then re-entered, hiding around one of the corners, more flour in his hand, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Neymar finally rounded the corner and Leo threw even more flour in his face, then ran away again.  Ney then took the time to go into the fridge and retrieve chocolate syrup, whipped cream and other ammunition.  He was on the hunt, stalking through the house, following the sound of Leo’s not so sneaky footsteps and sorry attempt of muffled giggles.  They both ended back up in the kitchen on different sides of a table.

“Your move Junior,” Leo called out, breathing heavily.  Neymar ran around to get Leo who, ran away, but as he was calling out towards Neymar he wasn’t watching where he was going and ended up slipping on the broken eggs, hitting his back on the cold floor pretty hard.  He wasn’t hurt, but he wanted to play Neymar, so he pretended to be in a lot of pain.  Neymar immediately threw down his weapons and ran over to Leo quickly, straddling his hips as a look of worry washed over his face.

“Leo, are you okay?” he asked, hands cupping the boy’s cheeks.

“Who- who are you?  Where am I,” Leo faked, groaning and holding his head with mock confusion.

“Fuck! Leo, did you hit your head?  Do you know what the day is today?” he asked, getting off of Leo, allowing him to sit up.

“I think it’s December.  Isn’t it?” Neymar began to panic as it was the beginning of of February.

He began to pace back and forth, wondering what he should do.  He was muttering to himself and then reached for his phone to presumably call someone, but, before he could, Leo stood up, grabbed Neymar’s wrist and pulled the Brazilian towards him, completely catching him off guard. Messi smirked and launched forward, kissing the surprise off of his boy’s face.  Neymar was stiff at first but then loosened up, lips beginning to catch the fast rhythm of Leos’.

Their kiss began to deepen when Neymar snapped out of his trance of lust, “Wait,” he yelled, “Leo you’re hurt. You- you hit your head.”

Leo wanted the kiss to continue so he just muttered, “It was a joke, you idiot,” then reattached their lips.  He felt Neymar feel around for something, not breaking the kiss and without warning, he felt chocolate syrup being poured all over his head.  Leo pulled away from the kiss to see Neymar smirking at him, not letting the steady stream of chocolate syrup cease.

A lightbulb went off in Leo’s head.

Without breaking eye contact he reached up and coated his fingers with the sticky chocolate, careful not to mix it with the egg yolk shampooed in his hair.  Covered with the stuff, his fingers danced on his lips seductively.  He could see Neymar suck in a breath and Leo took it a step further by inserting his pointer finger into his mouth, looking up at Neymar with hooded eyes.  Leo sucked on his finger carefully then began to remove it slowly, making sure to remove all of the chocolate, licking his lips after he was finished.  He could tell Neymar was aroused so he continued to insert another finger, repeating the process.

The lust was building in Neymar’s belly when he suddenly launched at Leo, attaching their mouths.  Neymar’s tongue was everywhere in Leo’s mouth, savoring the sweet taste of chocolate.  Leo groaned with anticipation as he let Neymar take control.  Their hands were everywhere, in each other’s sticky hair, brushing bare skin and gripping at their hips.  Their bodies were already touching but the way they were tugging and pulling at each other made it seem like they wanted to be closer, as if their lives depended on their contact.

Leo’s hand flew to the waistband of Ney’s pajama pants, tugging at it, asking for his permission, to which he received a nod and a groan.  Leo kissed Ney on the neck a last time before dropping to his knees, dark eyes fluttering up to meet Neymar’s glossy ones.  Leo started to pull down his pants excruciatingly slowly and Neymar leaned back onto a table behind him for support, head thrown back with anticipation.

Then, there was a knock at the door.  Neymar let out a frustrated sigh and ruffled a hand through his hair.

Leo stood, winking at Neymar, he kissed him on the cheek saying, “I’ll finish you off later,” then vanished from the kitchen to get the door.  During the time Leo was gone, Neymar tried to clean up a bit.  Their war zone was filled with shattered egg shells, flour and chocolate syrup scattered across the floor, smeared on the tables and coated on a rug.  He completely forgot about how disheveled he looked until he heard about five distinct voices laugh from behind him.

Neymar stood up, mortified, holding broken egg shells and paper towels in his hands.  He stood, chocolate syrup smeared across his torso and mouth, staring at Gerard, Rafinha, Dani, Rafaella and Leo who were all hunched over laughing hysterically.  Neymar looked accusingly towards Leo who only looked _marginally_ better than him and wondered why no one was laughing at him. 

“Keep laughing, and I’ll hug each and every one of you,” Neymar said threateningly, causing everyone to immediately stop laughing, forcing them to hold in their giggles.  Neymar said his hello’s quickly and then he and Leo scampered up the stairs to the bathroom to clean up.  

 

...

 

Neymar picked up some nice-ish clothes and walked into the bathroom.  He was looking at himself in the mirror when Leo appeared from behind him, hugging him from behind he rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

“You’re a mess,” he exhaled kissing the tanned shoulder even though it was covered with flour.

“Don’t act so innocent, this is all your fault,” Ney pouted turning around in the hug to face him.  Neymar wrapped his arms around Messi’s shoulders, Leo’s hot breath hitting his neck.  Neymar leaned back to take a look at Leo whose eyes appeared darker, filled with love and lust. Neymar knew that look. Leo was turned on. Very turned on.

Neymar was about to stop him because of the guests down stairs but thought, “It’s my birthday. _Fuck it_ ,” then proceeded to lean down and kiss Leo.  Neymar’s tongue licked across Leo’s lips, earning a moan from the smaller boy.  He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the Argentinian’s mouth once again, feeling the sweet chocolate dance across his tastebuds.

He couldn’t explain the feeling, he felt as if he was _intoxicated_ , like he was in some sort of high, though it was still early in the morning and he hadn’t a drop of liquor in his body.  Leo’s presence was enough to make Neymar buzzed, he was his third shot of whiskey.

Their sticky bodies were pressed together, hands not caring where they were, but knowing they had to be touching the other person’s skin.  They were magnets, and the very thought of no connection was foreign to them.  Leo reached up, licking a stripe up to his ear, kissing below the lobe then taking his earring into his mouth gently.  Tastes of metals filled his mouth, but he knew Neymar loved it.  And Neymar did love it, so much so that when Leo tugged softly he couldn’t control himself when his hips bucked up.

Content with his reaction, Leo pulled back, falling to his knees, smoothly pulling the Brazilian’s pants down with him.  Neymar gasped and Leo smiled up at him innocently as he took his dick into his mouth.  Ney’s eyes rolled back into his head as he tried to thrust into Leo’s mouth.  However, Leo reached up with one hand, gripping Ney’s hips so hard that the boy couldn’t move, much to the boy's distaste.

Messi made sure to work slowly, lazily he moved back and forth making sure to go all the way to Neymar’s base until he pulled back, teeth grazing his shaft ever so slightly until he reached the tip and pausing, until he repeated the process.

Soon enough, Neymar was unravelling beneath him, breath getting heavier and faster. He couldn’t control the slew of dirty words that escaped his lips, he didn't even know what language he was speaking in, though, each word sent shockwaves of excitement towards Leo’s own dick.  Leo increased his speed, releasing his grip on Neymar’s hip, hidden permission for Ney to start fucking his mouth.  Leo’s head was bobbing up and down, his hand taking care of everything his mouth couldn’t.

Neymar was in a land full of ecstasy and his climax was reaching an insane high.  Eventually he felt a familiar feeling rise in his stomach and as soon as he was about to release he began to warn Leo, “I’m about to c-c-.”  Without finishing his sentence, Leo stopped, pulling backwards and standing up to kiss Neymar.  Ney almost screamed because Leo left him hanging there, about to cum, though the desire was dying down by the second.  He tried to finish the job himself but Leo took his hands and held them far away from his dick.

“Baby,” he said trying to calm the boy down, “If I let you do this now, it won’t be as much fun later on.” Neymar was speechless, Leo wanted to have more fun later? He was very conflicted, but went along with it, even though his dick was throbbing against his stomach, one pump away from cumming everywhere.  Neymar knew that there was nothing he could do to make Leo allow him to go, so he instead he kissed his boy, tasting himself along with a hint of chocolate.

 

...

 

Leo lead him to the showers, heating up the water to the perfect temperature.  He turned the boy around and began to massage his scalp with shampoo, cleaning all of the grime from his precious locks.  After his hair was all clean, Leo reached for a new bottle of body wash that smelled like coconuts.  “How Neymar,” Leo thought, beginning to wash Ney’s body, making sure he got every piece of dirt off of Ney’s perfect body.  Leo finished and began to wash his own body, but Neymar stopped and insisted that he did instead.  They finished up quickly and wrapped each other in fluffy white towels, walking out to put on their clothes.

They picked out each other’s outfits, seeing as Leo had his own closet space since he was at Neymar’s house more than his own.  Leo picked out a black button down, black pants, white shoes and a white snapback for Neymar to wear (he loved how black looked against his tanned skin).  Neymar picked out something more simple: a plain grey sweater and jeans with black shoes, something simple, something _so Leo_ , he thought.  They both gave each other’s outfits a final check before heading down the stairs to their guests.

When they finally got down stairs everything was cleaned up and his friends had large grins on their faces, “SURPRISE!” they yelled, popping confetti everywhere, covering the floor with a mess again.  But they didn't seem to care and received a loud laugh from both of the boys.

“Sorry, even though you ruined the surprise I still wanted to say it.  Happy birthday amor,” said his sister.  One-by-one, they went up to hug Neymar, saying small bits of congratulations and messages of love.  Leo then led everyone into the dining room where there was an entire table full of delicious food, enough to feed a small country.  Neymar had a giddy feeling in his stomach and began to walk over, immediately wanted to dive in and eat, but Leo stopped him.

“One more surprise for now,” Leo said to a very confused Neymar.  He looked over at Geri who took that as his cue, and disappeared around a corner to get the “surprise”.  When he returned he was holding a very sleepy Davi in his arms, though the little boy bolted awake when he saw his papai.  Gerard set him down and he ran full speed towards his dad, who picked him up and spun him around, kissing his cheek repeatedly.

Giggles were exchanged between the duo and Ney turned to Leo, “Thank you, this means more than you could ever imagine.” Leo just nodded and kissed Ney on the corner of the mouth and Davi on his forehead, ruffling his hair in the process earning a loud protest from the boy.

Leo grinned and thought to himself, “Just like your father.”

“Can we eat papai?” Davi asked, and instead of answering him, Ney just looked to Leo for a statement of approval, as a child would.

“Yes, but the birthday boy has to get the first plate,” said Leo motioning for the guests to sit down at the table.  Neymar sat at the head of the table and piled his plate high with chocolate chip pancakes, fresh fruit and whipped cream.  When he seemed content with his plate, everyone grabbed theirs and Leo helped Davi with his plate, careful not to give the ball of energy too much sugar this early in the morning, though he knew it wouldn’t have been his first time.

 

...

 

Leo let Ney converse with all of his friends as most of Leo’s attention was directed towards Davi, helping the boy cut his pancake into tiny triangles and pouring him orange juice.  He would occasionally catch a glance of Neymar, winking at him reminding him of their unfinished business, a promise they both wanted to keep.  Their bellies were stuffed soon enough, and they had to clear the table and all of the food.  Rafalla and Gerard volunteered to wash all of the dishes and clean up.  Neymar excused himself to the restroom and as soon as he finished and opened the door, he looked up from his phone to see everyone standing feet from the bathroom with Nerf guns pointed right at him.

He raised his arms in surrender, “I- I don’t want any trouble,” he managed to stutter out.  Dani took an extra Nerf gun from the counter top and slid it across the floor and towards Neymar.

“You have ten seconds to run.  Ten, nine, eight, sev-,” Dani began to count down as Neymar grabbed the Nerf gun from the floor and sprinted outside.  He looked around frantically for a good hiding spot and opted for behind a bush right next to a corner of the house.  Neymar crouched down, gun ready for action.

From the outside, he heard Dani yell, “-ONE. READY OR NOT, HERE WE COME!” then a collection of indistinct battle cries erupted.  He ducked down, hearing the pitter patter of footsteps towards his hiding place.  He let the steps pass, and then sprung into action, leaping up, he left his hiding place and pointed his gun at the enemy. It was poor Rafinha, looking anxiously around, arms shaking as if he knew he was going to get ambushed.

“Gun down princessa, and no one gets hurt,” Neymar said threateningly.  Rafa turned around and instead of putting his gun down he began to fire at Neymar, yelling bloody murder in gibberish.  A couple of the darts hit Neymar in the chest and then Rafa ran away, seriously confusing Neymar.  So he hid again, knowing his next target would soon come.  The next one was Gerard, and Neymar managed to shoot him right in the forehead because Geri was texting and walking around aimlessly with his gun tucked up under his arm.

“Seriously Geri?” asked Neymar.

“What?  You know how Shak gets when I don’t respond.   _Pshh women_ ,” he said and then walked into the house, accepting his defeat.  Neymar then saw a tiny mop of blond hair pop up in one of the bushes close to him.  He snuck up on the bush to see Leo and Davi hunched over as Leo tried to communicate a plan to him using sticks and rocks to devise a mastermind diagram trying to show it to the distracted four-year-old boy.

Davi noticed Neymar walking towards them, “Papai!” he said excitedly.

Leo, still trying to teach him the plan said, “Yes Davi, we are going to get your Papai.  But look here.  Do you know what you’re going to do?”

“Papai,” he said again, tugging at Leo making him look up and towards the Brazilian now standing right over them, gun locked and loaded on Leo.

“Run Davi! Save yourself,” Leo exclaimed over-dramatically.  Neymar began to fire at them, hitting both of them even though Leo tried to jump in front of the small boy, attempting to take the bullets for him, ultimately failing in the end.  They both sighed, then went to sit down, defeated, and waited for the others get hit.

Neymar began to walk around, ready for anything, when he heard an Indian-style battle cry from the roof of his house.  Confused, he turned to the source.  Rafinha was now shirtless, his tank top tied around his head, with mud smeared under his eyes like war paint and he now had two Nerf guns, one in each hand.  His head was thrown back, continuing his yelling and Neymar took the chance to shoot his gun at him, accidentally shooting him where the sun don’t shine.  Rafa doubled over in pain, cupping his crotch, crying out in pain.  And Leo thought he had to watch Davi with the sugar.

Neymar began to laugh and then he realized that it was quiet.   _Too quiet_.  He then remembered that there were still two Brazilians left.  He caught scent of perfume in the wind and turned around to see Rafaella and Dani standing behind him.  Without hesitation they both began to shoot, Rafaella mostly missing but Dani nailed every shot.  Ney sank to the ground taking every hit as dramatically as humanly possible.

He laid on the ground arms reaching up, “Tell Leo and Davi I love them,” he heard Rafaella clear her throat behind him, “-oh and Rafaella.  I love her too.” Then “died” sticking his tongue out, obviously signifying that he was dead.

Davi took this time to run and jump on his father, and Neymar couldn’t be dead anymore, not with such a cute boy on his chest begging for his attention. He stood up, and swooped up the boy, carrying him on his hip towards the inside of his house. The rest of the day wasn’t as eventful as they mostly went in his pool, ate and shared laughs.

 

...

 

Soon his friends had to go home, and Leo took Davi and his boyfriend to a fancy restaurant.  They were all wearing black suits and Neymar and Davi had matching dark blue ties.

Leo held one hand, as Ney held the other and Davi swung from between them, giggling and jumping, waiting for them to carry and twirl him.  When they finally sat down, Davi sat between them in a booth and had a coloring paper with a bunch of different colored crayons.  He was so excited, and began to color the sea creatures on it with mis-matched colors and bright hues while Ney and Leo talked in hushed voices about their day.  Well, it was mostly Neymar, as he was so full of energy and wanted to tell Leo how happy and thankful he was for Leo to put the entire day together for him.  Leo was content just listening.

After Ney finished talking, Leo put a hand on his, “It was no problem amor, your smile is the only gratitude I need.”

“You’re so good to me,” said Ney trying not to get emotional.  Besides his family, no one he knew would go to such an extent to make him feel this happy.  For so long, Neymar felt like he was unlovable, that he wasn’t good enough for anything beyond casual hookups or people he found in bars.  He felt like he was lost at sea, constantly wandering around the stormy oceans trying to find a glimpse of land, of love.  When he finally met Leo, he felt like his entire world made sense.  He wasn’t wandering, it was as if Leo was his anchor.  He was the sunshine on his horizon, his saving grace.  For so long, Neymar had no one reciprocating his love, but now?  He was so overflown with love he had enough to fill the oceans he once sailed.  Leo squeezed his hand once he realized that Ney was lost in his thoughts and brought him back to Earth once their food arrived.  

After they finished dinner and ordered their deserts Leo asked, "So... Do you want your presents now?"  Neymar nodded his head vigorously and continued, "Okay Davi.  Give papai your present to him."  Leo handed Davi the gift who then relayed it to his father with a wide grin spread across his face.  It was a drawing of him and Davi drawn with green crayon and a large, lopsided heart surrounding the stick people.  There was glitter all over the paper and stickers of cats and fish scattered across the outside.  It was no Mona Lisa, but to Neymar, it was just as valuable.  

"It was his idea for all the sparkles," Leo said, looking lovingly at the blond boy who was bouncing in his seat.

"Do you like it pai?" Davi asked.

"Like it? No, I don't think so," Ney said earning a frown from the boy, "that's because I love it Davi.  This is the best one yet!  I am having this framed and put in a special place on my wall.  Thank you my little artist."  Davi began to giggle with content and Neymar kissed him on the head still admiring his work.

"I see now that my gift isn't as good as his," Leo began, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "but I still hope you like it... Uh, read the note first." 

_Amor,_

_I don't believe that there are any words that can describe the love I feel for you, no matter how long I spend staring at this paper or looking up words in this dictionary.  And you and I both know that I have never been one for many words, and you have always been the one to talk, but I wanted to try.  For you._

_The months with you, have passed in a blink of an eye and I wish that I could slow down the times with you, or at least relive some of them.  These are the memories I will cherish forever, because you are truly one of the most special people I have ever met.  And no, that is not because of your unique fashion sense, incredible humor or ability to make awkward situations even more awkward, (although I love all of those qualities), but the connection we share.  When I am with you, I do not feel small, I do not feel judged or unloved.  When I am with you, I feel like I have won a title.  This is the same feeling I had when we won Champions League, though, I would give up all of my trophies if I couldn't have you.  I am still amazed by how you fill those around you with such immense joy, I am humbled to be even one of those people._

_Neymar Da Silva Santos Junior, I am completely, stupidly, madly in love with you.  I am in love with the way you dance in the car, with the way your lips twitch when you sleep, the way you take your coffee, even the way you lace up your shoes makes me fall even more in love with you.  You are an incredible father and friend and I couldn't ask for a better partner to share (hopefully) the rest of my life with.  I want your stupid jokes, bad singing and most of all your dumb smile in my life for as long as you're willing.  You are truly beautiful, both inside and out, and I am still amazed at how I was able to get a man like you._

_I know how you tell people that I am your idol, however, you have been such a role-model in my life that I think soon, the places will reverse.  My legacy will soon fade and will be taken over by a new age, one with you running it.  There is no doubt in my mind that you will be the best player in the world someday.  You will win the Balon De Oro, you will break records (maybe even ones I have set), you will be put down in the record books as you deserve to be.  This much is clear, and I am happy and proud that I will be there along your journey._

_I have rambled on for far too long, but this is what you do to me.  I hope your birthday is everything you wanted, I tried to show you how much I love you, but, while writing this I now realize that have no clue how well it has gone.  But I guess I can hope, that is all we really have in this world, after all._

_Eu te amo,_

_Seu ídolo, Leo._

 

Neymar then opened the box, inside was a small Cartier promise ring and a Louis Moinet Meteoris Watch.  Both incredibly expensive, Neymar immediately tried to give it back to Leo saying he couldn't take it, and it was too expensive for him.  Leo refused and forced Ney to put the watch on.

"This one is the one with an actual chunk of moon in it, isn't that cool?" Leo asked.  Neymar couldn't do anything but gawk at such a beautiful watch and ring.

He began to tear up thinking back to the note and his present, "Thank you amor.  I- I don't know what to say.  Your note, this gift, I love it.   _I love you_." He leaned over the table and quickly pecked Leo.  Then their deserts came, Davi had a scoop of vanilla ice cream and Leo and Ney shared a small piece of raspberry cheesecake.

 

...

 

After they got home, everyone showered, and then settled down to watch Nemo, Davi’s favorite movie.  Soon enough, Davi rubbed his eyes, signaling that it was his time to go to bed and Leo went to tuck him in.  He kissed the blond boy on the forehead, turned out the light, then snuck to Neymar’s room.  Neymar was casually laying on the bed scrolling through his phone doing God knows what when Leo sprang on him, straddling his hips.  Neymar immediately looked up placing his phone on the bedside table and giving Leo his utmost attention.

“Want to finish what we started earlier?” Leo purred seductively.  Instead of nodding, Neymar reached up and kissed the Argentine, frantically reaching for his shirt and pulling it off and tossing it on the floor.

Leo began to take of Neymar’s shirt when they heard, “Papai?”  They immediately stopped, mortified that the little boy was still up.

“Uh- yes- yeah Davi?”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Neymar looked quickly from Leo to Davi back to Leo who nodded at him.

“Yes, of course filho,” Neymar said quickly, pushing Leo off of him.  Leo grunted, but happily accepted the little boy into the bed between him and Neymar.  He crawled up and situated himself up against his dad’s chest, head resting on his arm.

He yawned, “Goodnight pai, I love you.”  Leo’s heart hurt and then Davi said, “Goodnight uncle Leo, I love you too.”  Neymar smiled up at him and they shared their moment together.  Leo turned out the light and fell asleep, happy with how the day went.

Maybe this was what he needed, something domestic and loving.  He now realized that he didn’t to be naked in order for him to express his love for Neymar.  It’s the little things that matter the most, the sneaked kisses, spontaneous food fights, the Nerf wars and so much more.  That’s when you feel the most love.  And in that moment, sleeping next to the love of his life and his small son, was all he could ask for.  An event so small, made him feel so much love and affection; a feeling no amount of sex could live up to.  Because with sex, nothing is permanent, he could wake up tomorrow and leave.   _But this_.  This was a promise, a guarantee for the future.

And that is all Leo could ask for.


End file.
